


End of the Road

by Dizzojay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Deathfic, Gen, Season/Series 15, Series Finale, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzojay/pseuds/Dizzojay
Summary: I felt the need to write this Dean POV to try to get some of this emotion out of my system. Did it help? Uh, apparently not.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	End of the Road

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Great big spoilers for 15:20 - series finale

END OF THE ROAD

xxxxx

Well, this sucks.

All those years of hunting, and this is how it ends. A freaking rebar through the back.

Still, I guess without Chuck driving our story, we're vulnerable to accidents now and, well, this one's a doozy.

But it's my time. I know that. I won't have Sam endangering himself by trying to save me this time. He can cry and plead all he likes. I'm tired.

I'm ready to drop the final curtain.

I know that without me, there's no hunt for Sam. And I'm good with that; he can finally live the life I want him to. I'm so proud of him; whatever he does now, I'll always be proud of him.

But, it's not all bad. I get to die on my feet, not bleeding out in a ditch or rotting in some hospital bed.

From here, I can look Sam straight in the eye. And make sure he knows I'm serious.

I feel like this damn thing is holding me together, it's getting hard to breathe now…

I still have my machete in my hand.

That makes me feel like a Viking.

Like I'm about to enter the Halls of Valhalla.

I guess a warrior couldn't ask for much more than that.

So that's cool.

I just need Sam to tell me it's okay for me to leave.

I'm not leaving him, not really.

I'll always be with him, in his heart.

But I need to know.

That he'll be okay.

That Baby will be okay.

That Miracle will be okay.

I need to know.

That it's okay.

Sam said yes.

It hurt him, but he said it.

He gave me. Permission.

To go.

I love him.

I'm proud of him.

My baby brother.

I smile.

He smiles.

We touch.

One.

Last.

Time.

xxxxx

end


End file.
